


Stress

by misscube642



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscube642/pseuds/misscube642
Summary: Zeke Yeager, your boyfriend of a few years was a really stressed guy, so you tried giving him stress relief and it turned out exactly how you thought it would
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m bored and in love with Zeke:>

Zeke’s eyes were closed as he laid in his bed, sleeping away without a thought on his mind. The school day had ended for the both of you earlier and all Zeke wanted to do was sleep. Just sleep until the next day came where no stress bothered him.

Whatever Zeke’s dream consisted of, he was tossing, turning, trying to shake it off. It clearly wasn’t working. His eyes opened just a little bit as he watched you quietly place a bag of food on his desk next to his glasses. You tried your best not to wake him.

You turned around to see his eyes closed. He closed them before you could get a chance to know if he was awake or not. You kicked off your shoes and crawled atop of him slowly. You straddled yourself over him. Your cold hands met his warm forehead when you pushed the fly away hairs out of his face. 

“Zeke, I know you’re awake. I can see your eyelashes fluttering.” You said and dragged your finger along his eyelashes. He opened his eyes. “How did you sleep? Or how long were you sleeping I should ask.”

“What time is it?” He asked you and slowly sat up, he placed his hands on your lower back embracing you as you sat on top of him. He looked at the clock hanging on his wall. “Only three hours.”

“And we got off school three hours ago, you’ve been sleeping a lot.” You replied and wrapped your arms behind his neck.

“I have finals coming up.” He spoke. “It’s been stressing me out so bad… I feel like I know everything though, it’s almost like I’ve studied until I couldn’t study anymore.” 

You obviously knew Zeke was stressed, he was always stressed about something, work, family, school, money etc… You tried your best to stick by his side and you were doing great at it. 

Recently, things have just been boring toward you. Both of you haven’t had sex or anything in a month which was weird for you and Zeke. Especially Zeke, he was always the one that wanted to do things with you. You didn’t bother him nor ask him about it because you didn’t want him to feel pressured doing it.

“Then if you know anything, why be stressed?” You asked him bringing your hands up the sides of his face and into his hair. You pushed his long blonde shaggy hair back. 

“I don’t know, it’s just a me thing I guess.” 

You pushed his head onto your chest feeling bad for him. He laid his head on your white buttoned down shirt and lifted his head as you began to speak again.

You decided to take a shot at saying something, Zeke was probably thinking the same thing but didn’t want to say it. It was your turn to be bold now. 

“Maybe if you’d let me— I can find another way to relieve your stress.” You said to him and pulled his head back. You moved your right arm from his head slowly down his body. You felt Zeke’s hand move down to your ass and he began softly rubbing you, you took that as a yes. 

You put both of your hands now on his broad chest to push him back down onto the bed. He laid down with his hands now up behind his head as you moved yourself around.

You crawled between Zeke’s legs leaving his crotch in front of your face. He was looking down at you, “Go ahead, do your thing.”

You smiled at him before focusing on his crotch. You lightly gilded your pointer finger over his sensitive area making his cock twitch a few times. You felt he had no underwear on, you never understood why he did that. Anyway, you began moving your palm against his growing erection.

Zeke then propped his back up against the headboard to prop himself up better. You moved yourself up even more now. You unbuttoned the first two buttons of your shirt revealing your cleavage. 

You hooked two fingers from each hand around his waistband of his sweatpants to reveal his dick. You kicked your lips and gathered saliva before you began. 

Your tongue came in contact. The first swipe felt amazing to Zeke, you felt his breathing start to stagger around now. You licked him slowly up and down to tease him a bit before he ran his fingers through your hair and gripped it tightly.

Your lips made it all the way down to the base of his dick. Feeling Zeke’s dick throb in the back of your throat made you feel things. You glided back up with Zeke’s help covering his whole thing with warm saliva. Zeke focused his eyes on you, trying his best not to roll them back, he wanted to focus on his cock in your mouth. He enjoyed watching.

Zeke’s mouth fell open as he felt your warm soft tongue spin around his tip, the most sensitive part. He then pushed you all the way down to the base again. He let go of all of your hair now as you began to bob yourself up and down on him. 

He gripped onto his bedsheets next to him as you began to go faster. He clenched his jaw and pulsated faster. His breathing became rapid as you pleasured him. 

“Ah shit.” He huffed out as he felt his stomach twist and a sensation grow inside of him. 

You felt his release coming, you quickly took your head off of his cock, you were almost too late. All of the cum Zeke let out released onto his abs almost touching his shirt. 

“Damn, that was fast.” Zeke said, still trying to catch his breath. It sounded as if he ran a marathon. 

You let your tongue fall from your mouth and placed it onto his abs licking up all of the cum that fell on him. He slowly blinked and his lips parted. “Is it my turn now?” He asked you curiously as you swallowed. 

“Well what do you wanna do?” You answered.

Zeke put his big hands under your shoulders and twisted both of your bodies so he was on top of you now. He stood up off the edge of the bed and pulled his pants up, he then went to pull yours down to reveal your underwear. 

You giggled uncontrollably as you looked up at the ceiling. You were excited, also slightly nervous because when Zeke starts, he doesn’t stop.

He threw your pants on the ground. He placed his hands by your hips, he leaned down to bite down on the lace of the underwear and pulled them down using his mouth. 

“Spread your legs.” He said as he dropped your underwear onto the ground. You spread your legs open. He wrapped his arms around your thighs to pull your body closer to his face. You took one last deep breath in getting ready for what was about to come next. 

He placed his thumbs on your pussy, he spread them, “Look how wet you are already.” He said and slowly moved his finger toward your clit. You laid back silently before he began to make slow circles around your clit causing you to let out a gasp. You tightly gripped onto the bed sheets beside you.

You felt his warm tongue lick from your entrance to your clit now. Your back arched up as your legs shook ever so slightly. You tried closing your legs but Zeke held them apart, there was no way you could get past him.

He pulled away from you, “You’re gonna be squirming today huh? Is that what kind of day it is?” He asked you.

I mean who could blame you? It’s been a month. “N-no.” You stuttered and shook your head lightly

He held onto you tighter and began to lick you up and down, but faster this time. Your eyelashes fluttered feeling him lick and suck all over you, Zeke looked up at you as moans leaked from your mouth. It felt like you were achieving your climax quicker now. Then, Zeke added two fingers inside of you. 

Your back jolted up, you clenched your jaw biting your teeth together. Your hips were squirming feeling his long fingers find your g-spot already. You sat there silently enjoying yourself. Zeke pulled his tongue away from your clit and used his fingers now.

“Zeke, I-I’m gonna!” You loudly shouted and stuttered. He slowed down once he heard you.

“You’re gonna? You’re gonna what? Talk to me, tell me what you’re gonna do.” He said feeling your legs tense up and your walls tighten around his fingers. He was throbbing in his pants again.

The build up in your body soon went down as Zeke took his fingers out of you. They were soaking wet.

You blinked slowly and looked down at him, “Fuck you, why do you always do that?” You asked him, getting slightly heated up. You could barely speak due to your rapid breathing. 

“Because.” He paused and got off of the bed to take his pants off. He crawled back on top of you again, his face was on top of yours. “I wanna leave you begging for it, do you think I’d just let you cum so easily?” He asked you and smiled. You sighed not giving him an answer.

Zeke leaned his head over yours grabbing onto your chin, “Open your mouth up, don’t be all quiet now.” He said as he gathered his own spit in his mouth. You opened your mouth up just a tiny bit, barely parting your lips. Zeke pulled your chin down and spit inside of your mouth. “Now, tell me what I wanna hear.”

Your lips formed a thin line as the water building up in your eyes fell down the sides of your face from the pleasure. You swallowed his warm spit. You felt the tip of his cock touch your sensitive clit making your mouth fall open, “Zeke, please let me— cum.” 

“There we go.” He whispered remaining eye contact with you as he slid himself into you. Your legs quickly wrapped around his waist and your arms wrapped around his neck. 

You felt sweat dripping down your forehead as his cock twitched inside of you. You removed one of your hands off of him and threw it over your mouth to avoid yourself from screaming. 

You maintained steady breathing as he began to stroke, in and out of you. Zeke looked at you and pressed his forehead against yours, he removed your hand from your mouth and kissed you. He began pounding into you now. You latched onto him tighter, your nails dug into his back about to draw blood from him.

You cried out a moan, feeling tears form in your eyes from the immense pleasure again. Your throat began aching from all of the moans you released. As Zeke fucked you in missionary, he grabbed your arm off of him again. He lifted up your shirt and put your hand on his lower stomach. You felt his cock through your skin. “Just checking how deep I am.” He said with a small smirk.  
You couldn’t help but let the tears roll out of your eyes. 

He let go of your hand and dug his face into your neck still moving in and out inside of you. He began to suck, lick and kiss everywhere from your jaw to the beginning of your breasts. He left marks, a lot of them.

You were reaching climax again, you moaned even louder this time. The heat bubbles in your stomach disappeared after you felt the fluids from your body go all over him. He felt it, but he didn’t stop. 

Your eyes widened realizing he wasn’t stopping. Instead, Zeke twisted both of your bodies again as he still was inside of you. Your stomach laid on the bed as your head laid on a pillow. You both were in doggy style now.

You were almost out of breath, feeling like you were going to pass out. Zeke pressed his hand against your back arching you to your limit. He gripped onto your ass cheeks as he began to pound you again. You moaned into the pillow, it was muffled. 

Zeke gripped tightly onto the back of your hair again. Sweat from his forehead dropped down to his chin. You could tell he was feeling tired, he didn’t want to stop though. He could go for rounds even if he was tired. 

He let go of your hair making your head fall into the pillow again. As he went in and out of you he restrained both of your wrists on your back. You released more and more fluids and Zeke’s skin slapped against yours. 

“Zeke!” You shouted and lifted your head up from the pillow feeling overstimulated. “I can’t take it any-“

“Shut up and take it.” He said to you letting out a small groan. “I know you can.” He huffed and puffed as he pounded into you as hard as he could. He grazed over your g-spot so many times, you could barely take it at this point.

You both were sweating buckets, your body felt weak. Your legs felt numb, you couldn’t feel anything besides pleasure at this point as he slid in and out of you.

After another minute, Zeke flipped you over onto your stomach. He got off of the bed. He stood in front of you as you cleared your throat trying to catch your breath.

“Are we— done?” You asked him and huffed.

“The more you complain the longer I go, so if you wanna stop I recommend you to stop acting like that.” He said and gripped onto your thighs pulling you toward him. “You aren’t tired yet.”

“Yeah well how do you know?” You asked him and peeled the hair sticking to your forehead like glue back. Zeke spread your legs and placed them up on his shoulders.

“Because I know you more than anyone else does.”

He’s wrapped his arms around your legs as he slowly inserted himself inside of you again, you took a deep breath and squeezed your walls around him. He let out a groan as he stared at you with lust in his eyes. 

Seeing you laying on his bed, almost naked, messy hair made him feel desperate for you again, so he began to stroke in and out of you again. As he did, you began realizing that you liked this position, it felt different for you, you liked trying out new things. 

You gripped onto the white bed sheets covered in sweat beside you. He thrusted into you harder, he filled you up. You felt as if you were reaching your climax again, this was about your third time. A sensation grew inside of you. Your breathing became rapid again along with his as he lost his breath. 

He took his hands off of your legs and they dangled off the side of the bed. He leaned down as you wrapped your legs around his hips tightly. He was ready to cum again and so were you. He put his face right above yours, he pressed your sweaty foreheads together and he began kissing you again. You guys both moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths.

You felt Zeke’s face getting red and warm. He was close. His breathing became rapid and his strokes became sloppy but rapid. 

Your toes curled up tightly as your stomach heated up. You wrapped your arms around his back and dug your nails into his skin squirming around. He slipped his tongue through your lips one last time before he pulled out.

He laid down on top of you, you both breathed like you just ran a marathon. Your faces were hot, sweaty and tired. You felt sleepy, your eyes were droopy and your whole body was numb. You lifted your arms from your back realizing you had a bunch of blood on your nails. 

“Damnit,” You said and sat up. Zeke rolled off to the side still trying to catch his breath.

“What’s the matter?” He asked you and sat up. 

“I think we just both need a shower.” You said and went to get up off of the bed. You unbutton the last buttons on your shirt letting it fall down to your sides as you get off of the bed. 

Once you stand up, you almost fall over. Your whole lower body ached in pain. Your knees began uncontrollably shaking and you put your hands on the bed.

“You can’t walk? Or stand?” He asked you and looked at your body. 

You bent over reaching for Zeke’s sweatpants since it was the only thing you could reach, “I can stand, just barely.” You replied and sat back down on the bed naked. You put your feet into the leg holes over his extremely oversized pants.

“Damn, next time you won’t be able to speak. You’re lucky I’m tired today.” Zeke said and watched you stand up.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” You asked him and turned around to look at him, you almost stumbled over again.

“Look at you, trying to act all cool but you’re almost falling over, you look like an idiot.” He said laughing. 

You ignored him as you headed over to use the bathroom in his room. After you went, you got cold water from the sink and splashed it up your face. It felt refreshing. 

You walked out of the bathroom as Zeke got changed into fresh clothes. “You aren’t getting a shower?” He asked you. 

“Too tired.” You said and opened up his shirt drawer. You pulled out the first thing you could find and slid it over you. 

“I feel you.” 

Now your favorite part was here. Just sitting together, laying on his bed in complete silence laying all over each other. Well of course after you changed the sheets for him because he had no idea how to. 

As you guys laid together, he was the first one to fall asleep, as always. He was such a tired person. And you just fell asleep out of plain boredom. 

The best was yet to come.


End file.
